Emjir
Emjir is a solemn God that stands neutral in the struggles of the mortals, his only duty is to watch over the transition of a soul from life to death. He is often referred to as Eldione's Second, or in some traditions - Eldione's First. He would carry the beings she created and set free back to her side once their time came, to the mortals he gave a means of respecting their dead. He is also believed to be the keeper of the history of mortals, tending to archives which hold the records of their lives. As a a devotee of Emjir you are proficient in arcana, and once per long rest you may cast speak with dead. History Said to be the First or Second God ever created by Eldione, twin to The Lady of Wild Things - a detached and somber God where the Lady was vibrant and often aggressive. When things would die he or his Servants - carrion creatures - would descend upon them and take their Souls through his domain of the Archives where their lives are judged and then send onward to the Hereafter - also known colloquially as Eldione's Rest, where they are either punished until their repentance (or eternally for some especially heinous life choices) or sent to live a paradisaical afterlife with the option of reincarnation if they so choose. Many thousands of years ago Emjir taught the fundamental funerary traditions of Karnath to an Evunasi (the proto-Ester people) cleric named Ani who went on to set up Emjir worship as a staple of life, Emjir and Ani were said to have been involved with her giving birth to the first Aasimar, and dying in the process. His lineage lives on in the form of the Dalavesta family, the only Aasimar clan to have claim to his bloodline. Ani was committed to Sainthood several hundred years after her death by Lys the Dragonslayer, but never ascended to Godhood. According to Emjiri traditions, he was the first God to see Kantira after her birth - she came amid the corpses of the deciding battle of the First Karnathi War, to save her from being claimed as a minor God of Qasoi's he took her under his wing and they became partners in welcoming the dead to the afterlife and eventually spouses. Qasoi enraged by the perceived slight killed Emjir, doing so created undeath among the populations of Karnath. In the two hundred odd years it took him to reform the Ester people had come to use undeath in a respectful, though heretical, tradition of preservation that still continues to this day. Several hundred years after that a now forgotten Rosesean noble house in Bedun killed Kantira, in his rage he sought to smite and curse them. Razing the land into the now mostly barren and growthless area it is, and created zombies and more notably vampires of the House and its retainers. When Kantira reformed and begged of him to offer the Rosesean people a reprieve he gifted the Ambrosetti Nobles the knowledge to hunt and contain the increasing undead population, which they eventually taught to the Tabaxi. He came to be associated with the tradition of Undeath - and necromancers often invoke him in their work. He is said to be the father of Shogalyt.Category:Characters Category:Gods